


Television is Educational

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learned to talk dirty from watching porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television is Educational

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was written for spnkink_meme. The prompt: "Castiel watches porn to learn how to talk dirty, I would love you forever if this was pure crack ;)"

"I would like to suck your hole."

"Jesus _fuck_, Cas! Don't sneak up on a guy like -- what did you say?"

"Your hole. I would like to suck it. Very much. Please."

"Are you... Are you feeling well?"

"I have a fever. It is very serious. This fever is in my pants."

"Okay, I'm going to -- whoa, are you cursed? Is this a curse? Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"I need your throbbing manhood. It is the only cure. I need you to fill me up and pump my ass full of your delicious semen."

"..."

"You're so huge, Dean. I love big dicks. Though I would love it better if it were inside me. Right here."

"Holy _shit_, why are you -- I don't need to -- get up!"

"My ass needs a good pounding, Dean. I need to be punished. With cock."

"Okay, Cas, when I said that you needed to work on your dirty talk, this isn't what I meant! This isn't sexy!"

"Is it not? Hmm."

"Oh my god, stop -- stop fingering yourself -- I..."

"I am a very bad angel. Very, very bad angel."

"You're a slutty angel, that's what you are."

"Oh, yes. Very slutty. Thank you, Dean, that's very nice, put it right there, deeper, thank you, all the way in. Oh, um, you better fucking fuck me so hard I feel my balls in my throat."

"..."

"And then you will fill me up with your love juice."

"Turned off now."

"I beg to differ. I can feel your swollen love muscle pulsating deep inside my slick tunnel."

"Seriously turned off now."

"My pucker begs to differ. I will -- umph!"

"Yeah, that's a better use for your tie, if you ask me. Now, _yee haw_!"

"!"


End file.
